


Дальнобойщик

by DeeLatener



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeLatener/pseuds/DeeLatener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дальнобойщик подвозит бездомного мальчишку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дальнобойщик

Дэним стоял отбивая зубами частую дробь. Холодный дождь лил не переставая, и большой, разорванный напополам пакет был жалким протестом против гнева небес.  
Парень стащил этот пакет прямо с парковки супермаркета, пока мужик перекладывал другие в багажник. Повезло, этой еды хватило на два дня. Да и пакет, в итоге пригодился.  
А сейчас Дэним хотел тормознуть какую-нибудь тачку и доехать до соседнего городка, где он сможет напроситься на ночлег к какой-нибудь очередной сердобольной старушке, рассказав душераздирающую легенду своего одиночества. И сможет наконец согреться и нажраться от пуза, и может даже вымыться.  
Пацаны из приюта дали ему кличку "Дэним" за то, что ходил в джинcе, меняя с возрастом лишь размер. Сейчас одежда не спасала, прилипшая к телу, от этого еще сильнее мерзшее.  
В белой дымке из взбитой воды показалась фура и парень уныло вскинул руку с большим пальцем. Не остановится. Как и остальные.  
Ленни ехал в несколько приподнятом настроении. То был длинный рейс - но поразительно, поразительно удачный. Ни одного чертова дорожного полицейского, ни единого смытого в глухомани моста от самого Мэна. Ни единого карманника и ни единой по-настоящему хреновой драки в кафе по пути. Напротив! То встретишься с шурином, техасским представителем той же славной профессии - как не отпраздновать? То попадешь в "Биф-хаус" как раз на скидку в три четверти - от пуза нажрался тогда, благо пузо имеется. А вчера - вообще вообще странно - поднял на заправке замурзанный талон моментальной лотереи, стер - двадцать баксов!  
Это были воистину счастливые дни во всем, кроме шлюх. То не хватало, а то выглядели так, что он бы скорее пальцы в мясорубку сунул, чем хер в это.  
Но Лонард не унывал. Руки с татуированными железными крестами (ах, молодость!) сжимали баранку, в салоне рычала "Отвертка" (эх, молодость!), деньги капали, а Иисус был на небесах.  
В припадке оптимизма - столь глубокого, что Ленни даже подсвистывал музыке - он и остановился возле оборванного парнишки. Хрен его знает, что у пацана случилось, а с него не убудет.  
\- Далеко тебе?  
\- Мне до Эшвилля! - парень приподнял края пакета повыше и с них полила натекшая вода. - Подвези, мистер... - он быстро оценил взглядом мужика и понял, что сказка про пропавшую мать с ним не сработает. - Не пожалеешь, - добавил он, дергая головой, чтобы избавиться от мокрых сосулек волос, налипших на лоб и покалывающих глаза.  
Ленни, не особенно даже прикручивая хрипящего о ненависти к цветным Йэна Стюарта, осмотрел мальчишку. Ну ясно, перелетная пташка. Как бы не спиздил чего... Впрочем, до бабла ему не добраться, даже если он - внук Гуддини, а прочее - разве что бургер да сигареты. Да и Эшвилль, хоть и не то чтоб близко, а по прямой безо всяких. Ладно, чего там...  
\- Чтоб я не пожалел, у тебя слишком мало сисек и слишком много хера, парень. И явно слишком мало денег. А впрочем, садись. Поди, не кусаюсь.  
\- Спасибо, сэр! - парень просиял, бросил пакет на асфальт и забрался в кабину. Там он осмотрелся. - А ничего у тебя тут, прямо Маями, тепло, сухо и телки вокруг, - Дэним дернул подбородком на парочку приклеенных постеров из порно-журнала. Потом он стянул куртку и сжал ее в руках, оставшись в футболке с подранными рукавами, старой и линялой, и уставился в окно.  
"Ни хуя себе... За так подвезти решил. В первый раз такого вижу. Удачный расклад".  
Ленни сухо хохотнул. Вблизи парень производил чуть более приятное впечатление - не исключено, что из-за дождя, но особенно грязным он уж точно не выглядел. Да и явных болезней не имел. Кроме того, он и вообще нормально выглядел - худенький и с неплохой кожей. Хм-хм, это уже походило на голевой момент.  
\- Ну, Майами не Майами, а жить можно. А вот с телками затык - одни эти девочки и греют. Трудновато чего-то с бабцами сейчас, даже шлюхи как-то испакостились на всю трассу, - завелся сразу, и дальше через дождь, по паршивой дороге, - Звать-то тебя как, герой?  
Парень ответил не сразу, задумавшись о своем.  
\- ..Дэним.  
Стоило попасть из холода в тепло кабины, как дрожь стала сильнее, долбила мальчишку, будто мужик в привокзальном туалете. Он пытался держаться, не хотелось выглядеть слабаком, но не справлялся с клацающими зубами. Тогда Дэним по-хозяйски протянул руку к регулятору печки и выкрутил его до конца.  
\- Ленни, - отозвался Ленни, покосившись на печку. Сам он мерзляком никогда не был, спасибо подкожному жиру, - Да ты, парень, явно не в первый раз стопом. Слушай, чисто для информации - чем расплачиваешься-то? Не у всех ж такая пруха, как у меня.  
Он поглядел на парнишку, того бил озноб. Н-да, тут каши не сваришь.  
\- Куртку сзади возьми, накинь - если вшей нету. А под твоим креслом - облатка аспирина осталась. Выпей, пока меня не обчихал.  
Мальчишка озадаченно подняв бровь посмотрел на благодетеля и сунулся за кресло, пошарил рукой на ощупь за занавеской места для отдыха и нащупал дутую куртку. Он надел ее и запахнул на груди обеими руками, ткнувшись носом под стоячий ворот. Куртка пахла табаком и потом. В ней было тепло, и спустя минуту позвоночник мальчишки перестал дергаться как пойманный угорь, он смог выпрямиться.  
\- Чем придется расплачиваюсь, - сказал Дэним, пожав плечами, но решил от излишней прямоты воздержаться. Мало ли чего. Умыкнуть бы куртку... Осень становится все холоднее, а старая теплая одежда давно гниет на помойке... - Бывает, груз помогаю выгружать, колесо поменять, бак залить, или там поговорить по душам - чтобы водила в рейсе не уснул. Бывает, ничем, а если человек щедрый попадается, то подкинет что не жалко. Мою куртку мне один мужик подарил, тоже навроде тебя, дальнобойщик... Ну или еще чем.  
Ленни не был склонен к благотворительности, сколько-нибудь требующей материальных затрат. Груз паренек не выгрузит - груз-то еще полстраны тащить - поскупились, суки, на самолет. Колеса, следуя удачной колее, были целехоньки, как дочка пастора до свадьбы. Спал Ленни вообще мало, остановок хватало с лихвой - график уже почти на два дня опережал, может, и премиальных кинут. По сути, останавливался-то пожрать, чуток поспать, немного выпить - ну и подрочить. Хер настоятельно требовал внимания очень даже часто, не смотря на то, что мальчиком Ленни уже давно не был, да и лишний вес имел не слабый, и пил многовато. Ан нет - стоял, как часы. Кстати, а чего это, действительно... Ленни опять оглядел Дэнима.  
\- Ну, куртка мне, положим, не нужна. Это старая, моя на мне. Так что, мож, и отдал бы... Если б, например, девицу подбрасывал веселую.  
"А, ну понятно".  
Дэним не стал сдерживать улыбку понимания. Итак ясно было, что этот истинный сын дяди Сэма только к банкам с пивом относится, как к детям. И рано или поздно намекнул бы на один из возможных вариантов расплаты.  
А новую куртку хотелось. Может, если все пойдет не плохо, на что еще мужика раскрутить удастся. Но слишком нарываться не стоит. Здоровый. Скрутит, раздолбит, а потом еще шею свернет. Кто их знает, свиду ничего мужик, а на самом деле - всякое бывает...  
Парень ленивым жестом положил ладонь на толстую ляжку Ленни и чуть сжал.  
\- Ну, может, я, хоть и не баба, чем смогу помочь?  
Ленни сидел, крутил баранку и, удовлетворенно улыбаясь, прикидывал. Куртка все равно уделанная вся, то масло, то пиво - ежели паренек некапризный, так это даже и экономия выйдет. Ну чего - ебут его, видать, частенько, так что проблем никаких не должно быть - но попка наверняка тесная - сам-то он невелик. Если б на таких же условиях шлюху наконец снять - так тут выйдет подороже.  
С парнями Ленни как-то не особенно привык; пару раз он давал сосать паренькам на стоянках, но то по пьяни. Отличия - нулевые. Но этот малец так просто не отделается.  
\- А чего, - он снял руку с руля и облапал парня за бедро, - может, и сможешь. Если носом крутить не будешь. Чего умеешь, Дэн?  
Парень посмотрел на водилу, продолжая то пожимать, то гладить его ляжку.  
\- Давай я начну, а ты сам решишь, чего я умею. Но куртка моя, - поспешно добавил он. - И пожрать бы не плохо. Лады?  
Дэним переместил ручищу Ленни со своего бедра обратно на "баранку", хмыкнув при этом "Для надежности". И запустил пальцы под пивное дряблое пузо мужика, стараясь нащупать молнию. Наконец справившись и расстегнув до конца, парень, подобравшись поближе и помогая себе второй рукой удерживать мешающиеся края штанов, сунул руку под них и быстро нащупал вялый еще хуй.  
Мальчик принялся гладить его через трусы, проводя всей ладонью и ожидая знакомой реакции. Он не спешил и то и дело поглядывал на Ленни.  
Ленни усмехнулся.  
\- Опытный, пострел. Мы-то в твои годы все больше баб лет так сорока драли во все отверстия, когда денег не хватало. Ну, - Ленни решил быть честным, - кой-кто из нас - точно. А ты - такой мелкий, а уже хуесос. Ладно, Дэн, солью - считай, куртка твоя.  
Хотя он уже знал, что просто так, взяв в рот, сопляк от него не отделается. Он чуть привстал, помогая пареньку стянуть штаны ниже и благодаря Иисуса, что дорога почти пустая.  
Почувствовав на себе - пусть и через ткань - теплую ладонь, его дружок тут же отреагировал. Хуй у Ленни был, конечно, не рекордный, но побольше среднего. В глазах баб, которых ему доводилось употреблять не за деньги, он даже компенсировал пивное пузо. Сейчас он стремительно вставал - похоже, поганец намеревается сосать прямо на ходу.  
"Много ты понимаешь", - подумал про себя парень, но сильно разводить диалог с самим собой не стал - не до того было.  
Дэним удивился размеру дрына. Пока он гладил его, хуй все вставал, вытягивался, чуть изогнувшись - толстая резинка трусов мешала, прижимая к пузу, не давая выпрямиться во всей красе.  
Мальчишка не собирался пока его освобождать. Куртку хотелось очень, а потому он решил, что сделает для Ленни подарок и постарается.  
Он изогнулся в три погибели, чтобы подобраться к хую ртом, обхватил колени водилы в качестве опоры - благо, дорога была почти пустая и без крутых поворотов, тому не приходилось переступать с педали на педаль.  
В нос заполз запах мочи и спермы, но Дэним послушно открыл рот и принялся водить раскрытыми губами по отвердевшему стволу. Слюна быстро промочила трусы Ленни и добралась до чувствительной кожи. Мальчишка сжал губы поплотнее.  
Ленни оставалось только прорычать нечто нечленораздельное. Парнишка попался не только некапризный, но и старательный. Вряд ли ему, конечно, доставляло удовольствие сосать уже давненько не мытые члены, но трудился он на совесть, запустив белобрысую голову между колен.  
Через мокрые трусы рот парня чувствовался куда лучше. Губками он сжимал ствол, чуть перемещая их по нему - с большим, как говорил один приятель, вниманием к деталям. Честно говоря, Ленни опасался сперва, что Дэнима придется просто ебать в рот, предварительно жестко проинструктировав насчет зубов - как любую девочку его же возраста. Однако паренек, только начав, уже доказал, что владеет ротиком куда лучше сбежавшей из дому школьницы.  
Если и в жопу его будет так же приятно иметь - так и вовсе сказка.  
Ленни почувствовал, как пальцы мальчишки оттянули резинку трусов и спустили их следом за штанами, опять пришлось суетливо приподняться, а потом усестся голой задницей на кресло с чуть колючей обивкой, но все это были мелочи в сравнении с этой старательной "соской".  
Парень взялся за член, несильно сжал в ладони, медленно потянул вверх кожицу. Он смотрел то на Ленни, то на покрасневший хер, и даже раз подмигнул водиле.  
Дэним уже полностью согрелся и ладони его были теплыми. Кожа не отличалась нежностью, какой наверняка была бы у девчонки его возраста, но и не была грубой и испещренной мазолями, как у самого Ленни. Вести фуру становилось тяжеловато. Яйца отяжелели и поджались, а хуй покрылся темно-фиолетовыми сосудами.  
\- Какой ты быстрый, Ленни, - хмыкнул пацан и облизнул губы. - Ну что, остановимся потом где-нибудь пожрать, а?  
Рука мальчика медленно накачивала член. Дэним не торопился взять в рот, желая хоть каких-то гарантий, хотя бы в виде обещания.  
Блядь, руки уже ощутимо подрагивали - а дорога-то мокрая. Или, не дай Иисусе, внезапно таки патруль, и объясняй, почему тебе дрочит на ходу пятнадцатилетний мальчишка. Или... да мало ли, главное, что у Ленни сейчас не только стоял, но и поблизости от вполне приемлемой и согласной дырки.  
Паренек подмигивал ему и облизывался так, будто хер Ленни был его мечтой с того момента, как он научился дрочить. Ебаться хотелось ужасно, а просил он так немного... Впрочем...  
\- Хватит с тебя и куртки, - Ленни закусил губу, проявляя невфигенную силу воли, которая бы заставила его родителей им гордиться. - Такой был уговор. А хочешь еще и пожрать как следует, и доехать подальше - так вот какой вопрос, пацан: жопа рабочая?  
Мальчишка сделал возмущенное лицо.  
\- Это нечестно, Ленни! Ты обещал, что если сольешь, то куртка моя. А ты и от руки сольешь. Тебе что, четвертак на гамбургер жалко? Или ты тест-драйв хочешь?  
Дэним наклонился. Ленни ощущал его дыхание на своем хере одно мгновение, а потом оно сменилось теплыми мягкими губами.  
Губы всосали головку, чуть помусолили, а потом хуй снова оказался на свободе, крайне недовольный ею.  
\- Ну как? Стоит это недорогой жратвы? Мне продолжать, а, Ленни?  
Парень понимал, что сейчас мужик наобещает ему что угодно, лишь бы получить отсос. Но он привык к риску и его не раз накалывали. Хочешь быть свободной птичкой, будь готов к несправедливости. И ничего такого в этом нет. Ведь может и свезти.  
\- Хехе, - Ленни не мог не расхохотаться, несмотря на то, что прежде всего хотелось просто выебать поганца. Или сперва уебать ему, а потом уже выебать, - Уел, уел. Договор был именно такой. Ты, кстати, не еврейчик случаем? Хуек не обрезан?  
Он перевел дыхание, когда паренек взял-таки его в рот - горячий умелый ротик, от бабского ни хера не отличающийся. Блядь, а ему, если быть честным, уже хочется не просто кончить, а кончить именно в этого парнишку. Ну чего, брат, вперед к педерастии? А и вперед, чего...  
\- Слушай, будет биг-мак, картошка, и питье какое захочешь. Без подъеба, - Ленни положил руку на сердце, - От чтоб у меня не стояло - накормлю, если отсосешь.  
Хер пульсировал, напоминая хозяину о своих простых нуждах, которые было кем удовлетворить.  
\- И все-таки, чего за попу спросишь? Много не проси - не школьница, да и сомневаюсь, что ты там девочка.  
Парнишка довольно ухмыльнулся.  
\- А что, на евреев западаешь? Не, мужик, извини.  
Он снова взялся лениво подрачивать Ленни, чтобы тот не передумал и не дай бог не выкинул из кабины на холод и ливень.  
\- Давай так: я тебе сосну, мы поедим где-нибудь... а там... заплатишь двадцатку...  
От собственной наглости у Дэнима аж дух захватило. На околоастрономическую двадцатку можно неделю жить! А при хорошем раскладе и больше. И может слинять получится и без разъбанной жопы остаться!..  
\- Наоборот, - Ленни снова хохотнул, рукав рубашки чуть задрался, обнажив полустертого орла, - Это ты свой зад от расправы уберег. Веселое детство у меня было, кой-какие привычки-то и остались. Так что я тебя понемножку, не пугайся. Детей не обижаем.  
Дрочка мягкой - в отличие от хозяйской-то - ладонью явно пришлась херу Ленни по душе. Стоял он непоколебимо. Как обелиск Вашингтону.  
\- Десять хватит с тебя - за раз-то. Я ж тебя с собой везти не собираюсь, - вдруг подумал, что было бы неплохо - получил бы с паренька как минимум еще парочку минетов, - А пока - принимайся за дело, шлюшка. Зарабатывай обед.  
Ленни, в противоположность обращению, вдруг зачем-то погладил Дэнима по голове.  
Когда к Дэниму потянулась здоровенная ручища, парнишка съежился. Он уже ожидал, как его за макушку ткнут в пахнущий потом и немытым телом пах, но вместо этого ощутил пальцы, ерошащие волосы. Дэним недоуменно выглянул из-за руки.  
\- Может, на обочину съедем? - и наклонился, вновь скрючился на сидении, предоставив право решать Ленни.  
Фура летела уже сквозь сумерки, а дождь делал видимость и без того плохой.  
Парень сглотнул, облизал губы, смачивая их слюной. Поддрачивающая член рука направила головку в теплый рот. Мальчик прикрыл глаза и принялся обсасывать головку, то и дело ерзая по ней языком.  
Член был изрядный, поэтому пришлось постараться, чтобы не царапнуть зубами. Он резко пах мочой. Но водила был неплохой мужик: Дэним всяких встречал. Поэтому можно было и потерпеть.  
Ленни задумчив поглядел вперед. Глухомань была уже изрядная, видимость - хуже, чем с бутыли виски, да и время было несколько уже не детское. Кстати подвернулся какой-то проселок, видимо, к ферме или лесопилке - туда тяжелая фура и свернула.  
Покуда паренек морально готовился, Ленни уже заехал в темноту, выключив фары, но врубив свет в кабине. Как по сигналу, Дэним сунул его хуй, наконец, себе в губки. Начал, между прочим, хорошо - никаких зубов, чем страдали и вполне взрослые шлюхи. Пока что паренек насасывал налитую головку, помогая себе рукой - даже не забывал оглаживать яйца - но Ленни неожиданно для себя мягко надавил ему на затылок.  
\- Давай, детка. Стараться тебе недолго - покуда ты его тут мял... Но постараться придется.  
Он двинул бедрами, не убирая руки, заставляя мальчика пошире открыть ротик и принять его хер поглубже.  
Парень заупирался, начал давиться и дергаться. Выпустив член, он чуть отдышался.  
\- Давай я сам буду, - попросил Дэним. - Я смогу глубже, только не так быстро, - поспешно добавил он.  
Губы сжали ствол под головкой и заерзали уже по стволу. Мальчишка иногда выпускал хер изо рта, чтобы глотнуть воздух, и снова насаживался ртом. Он причмокивал и хлюпал, глотая слюну, но дорожка ее все же добралась до подбородка, щекотала, приходилось торопливым жестом стирать. Хрен пульсировал во рту, то ли хотел вывернуться, то ли ввернуться поглубже, ввинтиться в самую глотку, как толстый ржавый болт.  
Дэним не смотрел больше на Ленни. Желая, чтобы мужик поскорее спустил, мальчишка погрузился в действо с головой.  
Ленни видел, как светловолосая макушка ныряет вверх-вниз, а остальное только чувствовал. С каждым нырком головы горячая глотка оказывалась способна вобрать чуть больше.  
Пацан привыкал к саднению в горле, не забывая прятать зубы.  
В очередной раз передыхая Дэним сунул вытянувшийся на всю длину хуй себе за щеку и, вжимая головку, с нарочитым трудом вытащил ее. Рука прихватила ствол чуть выше основания и заработала на всю катушку: вобрать член даже на половину у мальца никак не получалось. Губы вернулись к головке.  
"Ну давай, кончай..."  
Дальнобойщик постанывал. Да, его никто и никогда не назвал бы нежным любовником - да ну на хер, правда. Но, памятуя о том, что Дэним - человек в этом деле, видать, опытный, он предоставил парню свободу действий. И тот сосал, честно сказать, здорово - да, так и не смог взять хуй целиком в глотку, но старался от души, обильно его увлажняя и не забывая как следует подрачивать. Теплая слюна приятно окутывала головку и текла ниже, Ленни чуть-чуть, не удержавшись, шевелил бедрами, чувствуя, как нарастает давление в яйцах.  
\- Слышь, да ты сосешь лучше девки! - прохрипел он, вытягивая ноги, когда блондинчик снова взялся за головку. Еще несколько движений языком и плотно сжатыми губками - и Леонард натурально зарычал:  
\- Аххх... бляяя...  
Яйца аж саднило, когда он все же кончил в рот попутчику, держа голову мальчика и аж выгибаясь в кресле. Кончал Ленни долго, и проглотить все Дэним не мог.  
Если бы водила не вжимал голову мальчишки себе между ног, насадив ртом на хуй, парень постарался бы не глотать. А так - деваться было некуда. Пару глотков он успел сделать. Остальное потекло по подбородку. Дэним закашлялся, упираясь пальцами в волосатую ляжку.  
Он утер губы тыльной стороной ладони. Во рту был вкус спермы, от которого не избавишься, пока не поешь.  
Чего такого..! Обычное дело.  
Мальчишка снова медленно утер губы и посмотрел наконец на Ленни.  
Ленни немного поулыбался, глядя на мордашку, по которой стекала его молофья. Расслабление было полнейшим, с чувством выполненного долга падал хуй - но он героически превозмог себя и достал из-под кресла упаковку салфеток, которыми пользовался для сходных целей сам.  
\- На, оботри лицо. Ну что, Дэн, соска ты классная - и на куртку наработал, и на обед, и вообще... бля, мне с бабами хуже было всю дорогу. В общем, давай, садись и поехали. Тут неподалеку, кажется, бургер-кинговская будочка была - на карте точно есть - так ты набирай все, что захочешь.  
Немолодой обрюзгший дальнобой просто светился удовлетворением. Он с улыбкой похлопал Дэнима по плечу - скорее как отец сына, выигравшего в бейсбол, и вдруг с некоторым дискомфортом пробубнил:  
\- Сильно противно было?  
Парень опешил и завис с разинутым ртом.  
\- Противно?.. - выдавил он наконец, возя по щекам и подбородку салфеткой.  
"Зачем он меня спрашивает..!"  
Паника на мгновение отразилась на лице, а потом Дэним совладал с собой.  
\- Нет, ты чего. Ты - нормальный мужик. Мне понравилось.  
И вцепился в куртку, закутываясь в нее на законных правах.  
Громко заурчал живот. Парень посмотрел на Леонарда, выдавив улыбку, и дернул подбородком.  
\- Ну поехали.  
Ленни пожал плечами. На самом деле, он просто-таки в душе не ебал, на хрена ему потребовались подобного рода сведения. То есть - не все ли равно, что чувствует тот, кто у тебя сосет? "Та" - вдруг поправил себя он. Не понимая даже, на хрена поправлял. Вытерев хер и подтянув штаны, он двинулся в путь.

Это и впрямь был Бургер Кинг, а значит, Эшвилль был буквально в паре минут. Вывеска светилась перед совершенно пустой стоянокй, на которую Ленни утолкал фуру. Взяв кошелек, он кивнул пацану.  
\- Ладно, пошли. Гуляй, босота, жри, чего охота.  
Дэним выбрался из кабины.  
Дождь подутих и теперь просто моросил, наполняя ночной воздух острыми ароматами.  
Мальчишке казалось, что от него разит спермой за километр. Когда-то давно его беспокоили подобные моменты, а теперь - вовсе нет. Он взрослый и живет по своим правилам.  
Парень быстро изучил меню и сунулся в окошко ночного обслуживания.  
\- Двойной бургер и большую картошку. И клубничный коктейль.  
Парень прикинул кое-что в уме:  
\- Нет. Два двойных бургера.  
\- Ну и мне двойной бургер, и картошку большую, - пробасил Ленни, когда закончил пялиться на Дэнима сзади, - и колу, наверно.  
Бросив денежки за оба заказа, он провел парня обратно к машине. Оба принялись уписывать поздний ужин - Ленни, как всегда, напоминал карьерный экскаватор. Схряцав гамбургер, он облизал толстые пальцы от соуса.  
\- Так, говоришь, двадцатка?  
\- Угу! - Дэним не отрывался от бургера, уже второго, первый он заглотил в три укуса, то и дело подпихивая в рот картошку и отсасывая с клокотанием густой коктейль. Поэтому он просто промычал в ответ нечто утвердительное, кивнув в добавок.  
Он был ужасно голодным, промерзшим до костей и вымокшим еще часа три назад. Но теперь, благодаря удачному раскладу, он отогрелся, добыл отменную - в сравнении со всем предыдущим барахлом - куртку, пожрал - и вот даже еще осталось немного, а он уже сыт, но все равно доест - не пропадать же хорошей еде!..  
В общем ничего такого в том, чтобы помимо рта за такой прием еще и жопу подставить и заработать два десятка баксов. Мужику, похоже, тоже хорошо, аж про жадность забыл.  
Дэним налег на жратву с удвоенной силой, боясь, что Ленни станет его раскладывать до того, как он все доест.  
Ленни жрал картошку и прикидывал экономическую выгоду. Предположим, доехав до Эшвилля, он бы таки снял себе более-менее пристойную деваху. Если считать, что и тут ему таки захочется поиметь ее в рот и в зад, да прикинуть время... Пожалуй, можно уложиться в пятьдесят-шестьдесят баксов, даже в восемьдесят, если для сравнения выбрать молодую и с хорошей попкой.  
Таким образом радостно лопающий Дэним давал экономию в два раза и более. Нет, правда, везучий рейс, всегда б так.  
Вдалеке уже было видно, как предместья переходят собственно в город, так что пришлось сворачивать на стоянку у какого-то склада. Никаких чертовых фонарей, да и с дороги не видно - здание заслоняет.  
\- Ну что, покажи, чем похвастаешься.  
Дэним засунул в рот последние палочки картошки и дожевывая на ходу, деловито забрался на место для отдыха, там скинул подаренную куртку, а следом и свою из потертой, местами дырявой джинсы.  
Парнишка расстегнул штаны и просто стянул их вместе с трусами, вытащив из брючин обутые в кеды ноги. Майку Дэним не снял - чему она может помешать? - и Ленни заметил, что она парню изрядно мала, разошлась на плечах и как вторая кожа обтянула худое тело, особенно торчащие ребра и лопатки.  
Потом мальчишка замешкался и глянул на водилу.  
\- Слышь, Ленни, а презик у тебя есть? И чем-нибудь мазнуть...  
Водила осмотрел паренька. Худенький, но ладный, кожных болезней и правда нету. Попа и впрямь ничего - хуй наливается уже. Кстати, прибор у паренька оказался откровенно мелковат - хоть он-то был без надобности.  
Открыв бардачок, Ленни помахал пачкой недорогих резинок.  
\- А вот со смазкой хуево - профсоюз не финансирует еблю в жопу, знаешь ли. Так что надейся на себя.  
Ленни тоже стащил штаны, оставив их, трусы и ботинки у баранки. Хорошо хоть носки утром поменял, по привычке. Ладонью облапил паренька за зад.  
\- Ну что, в рот для затравки? Для себя ж постараешься.  
Мальчик вздохнул. Если не отсосет, Ленни ему, чего доброго, на сухую вставит: вон как раздался ввысь и вширь, явно нетерпится, - порвет хуём нахуй...  
Дэним провел ладонью по губам. "Только от этой дряни избавился..." С волшебным послевкусием булки с луком и мясом придется распрощаться.  
Пацан сел на спальник, потянулся вперед к торчавшему из-под пуза херу Ленни, взял его в руку и двинул вверх-вниз.  
"Если он от руки сольет, то, может, не станет ебать..."  
В другую руку мальчонка заключил отяжелевшую мошонку Ленни и принялся играться с яйцами, то сдавливая их, то покручивая, то оттягивая.  
Стояло у Ленни и впрямь уже очень серьезно.  
\- Да ты не увлекайся, не увлейкайся. Смажь как следует - и хватит, - тяжело вздыхая, подбодрил пацана Ленни.  
Заметив, что тот несколько привстал на колени, Ленни облизвал указательный палец, обильно покрыв его слюной, и дотянулся до задницы паренька, надавливая на очко сырым пальцем.  
\- Оой, - Дэним выдохнул, когда толстый палец Ленни воткнулся в его дырку. Качнувшись вперед, парень наделся губами на головку хуя, торчащего перед носом. Губы сжали мясистую шляпку и принялись смачно обсасывать её. Мальчишка старательно отрабатывал свою двадцатку, которая маячила в его сознании, как приглашение в Рай, и вскоре хуй заблестел от слюны, в очередной раз вынырнув изо рта парня с громким всхлюпом. Дэним плюнул на головку - капля застыла прямо на уретре. Палец Ленни ковырялся в его жопе, готовя себе вход. На мгновение паренек испугался, что хуй благодетеля окажется велик. Он понимал, что раззадоренный мужик не остановится, даже если его умолять, и тогда придется заплатить за свой риск.  
\- Ладно, Дэн, давай начинать, - Ленни хлопнул парня по попке и принялся его разворачивать. Когда мальчик наконец стоял перед ним на четвереньках, подняв попу, Леонард лишний раз плюнул ему между булок, тщательно растерев, снова засовывая в него палец. Паренек был вполне даже тесным, не терпелось вставить ему.  
Наконец прислонив увлажненный хуй к дырке парня, Ленни начал неторопливо его опускать, заставляя усаживаться на себя, одновременно придерживая за талию и раздвигая ягодицы. Некоторое время юное розовое очко сопротивлялось, но вот головка проскользнула внутрь. Ленни замер на долгих три секунды, потом начал натягивать кишку парня на хуй, как чулок - неторопливо и аккуратно. Сомкнувшаяся на стволе горячая попка заставляла его рычать. Если бы Дэним не сосал у него до того - Ленни бы кончил сразу.  
Мальчишка на нем стонал, запрокинув голову. Рот, который мгновение назад ебал Ленни, широко распахнулся. Дэним тяжело дышал, всхлипывая и постанывая.  
Член, толстый, пульсирующий, растягивал его изнутри. Захотелось взмолиться, бормотать "Вытащи!", но пацан впился в губу. "Подумаешь... подумаешь..!" Надо было терпеть.  
Он зажмурился. Руки Ленни держали его, опуская, вынуждая под собственной тяжестью пронзать себе кишку хуем все глубже.  
\- Ой господи! - не выдержал пацан. Он пытался расслабиться, потужился, но член этого мужика был больше всех пробованных.  
\- Ниче, попривыкнешь. Не куксись - не девка, - коротко отозвался Ленни, в прямом и переносном смысле поглощенный задницей паренька. Разумеется, отпустить его дальнобойщик и не подумал - но некоторое время пытался вставлять медленней. Хотя последний отрезок, после которого Дэним уселся у него на ляжках, пришлось преодолевать рывком, под всхлипы и стоны пацана.  
Он снова замер, чувствуя, как попка тесно сжимает его. Было невероятно классно. Яйца пульсировали, внизу было тепло.  
\- Ладно, пошли.  
Он приподнял парня за бедра - почти до половины - и снова, уже решительней - забил в него хуй. И снова, и снова. Ему было глубоко насрать, что сам Дэним не двигается. В принципе, он просто дрочил себе совершенно пассивным пареньком.  
Мальчишка тяжело опирался перед собой руками, сидя на жирных ляжках дальнобойщика, подбрасывающего его на своем хую. Голова болталась в ритм с тычками Ленни. Хрен уже изрядно натер его и теперь жег внутренности. Сперва казалось, что это можно терпеть, но потом... Дэним считал мгновения, моля бога, чтобы мужик поскорее спустил, а тот все кряхнел и рычал, всаживая по самые яйца.  
\- Ленни... - засипел парень, охрипшим от стонов голосом. - Ленни, пожалуйста..! Дай я еще его пососу, сухо совсем!..  
Ленни и сам посчитал, что это вполне неплохая идея. Нет, ему-то было нормально, но чего зря отказываться от шанса дать парню в рот? Однако Ленни предполагает, а хуй располагает - уже было поднимая попу паренька, дабы снять его с хуя, Ленни прислушался к себе... и резко опустил Дэнима на себя. Рывком поднял и опять опустил. Начал было поднимать - и тут же снова притиснул к ляжкам, с глухим рыкам кончая ему в жопу.  
Парень постанывал сквозь зубы, и затих, только когда понял, что все кончилось.  
Немного ошеломленный таким скорым финалом - обычно его мурыжили дольше, хоть и мазали для собственного комфорта, так что в итоге получалось тож на тож - Дэним даже не сразу слез с хуя, который подрагивал в стискивающей его дырке. И даже успел подумать, что, наверное, если бы этот здоровенный хуй намазать честь по чести, то даже кайф можно было бы словить...  
Мальчишка пополз вперед, снимаясь с хуя и все еще ощущая широченные пятерни Ленни на своих бедрах.  
Ленни был несколько удивлен. Не. Ленни был в ахуе.  
С какого-то рожна бедолаге хватило каких-то жалких шести, что ль, минут. Как школьнику, влезшему на учительницу рисования - даже не смотря на то, что учительница должна быть, по идее, попросторней. А ведь, например, с бабами начались уже стандартные возрастные проблемы, показывающие, что нехуй тут пить и курить было.  
\- Эээ... типа спасибо, - пробурчал Ленни, как-то даже виновато оглаживая парня по спине. Хуй опадал медленно и неохотно - чрезвычайно неохотно.  
Ладонь водителя опять прошлась по спине мальчика, по попе - и вдруг погладила его между ног, по совершенно спокойному члену. И еще. И еще. Собственный хуй Ленни попытался отреагировать и на это - но тщетно - однако дальнобойщик уже дрочил пацану - неторопливо и где-то даже нежно - как себе.  
Дэним вскинул голову, изумленно посмотрел на мужика, - и сразу сдался. С тихим выдохом пацан растянулся на походной койке чуть сбоку от расположившегося Ленни, подставив большому кулаку драть свой хуёк. Он закрыл глаза и наслаждался, доверившись человеку, которого он знал всего-то часов пять и который успел его пустить по всякому. Но не причинял вреда и был даже вроде как добр.  
Парень тихо постанывал, подмахивая бедрами, потом положил свою ладонь на ручищу Ленни, чтобы показать, с какой интенсивностью надо тянуть и как ему больше нравится. Рука мальчишки казалась почти детской на фоне лапы дальнобойщика. Лицо Дэнима скрывали тени от кресел, видна была судорожно поднимающаяся реберная клетка и, в следующей прорехе, заполненной светом из кабины, поблескивающий предсеменем набалдашник маленького члена.  
Ленни краснел так, как не краснел с двенадцати лет, когда не смог попасть ни в одну банку из папиного ружья. Но глаза боялись - да даже и не особо - а руки делали. Главное, что паренек позволил.  
Если сперва он просто откинулся назад, пока Ленни медленно гонял ему шкурку, чувствуя, как хуёк пульсирует в его руке, становясь все тверже и тверже, то потом - когда у Дэнима окончательно встал - парень положил руку на его кулак. Ленни послушно подчинился указанному ритму. Второй рукой он мягко-мягко коснулся поджавшихся яиц Дэнима, оглаживая.  
"А, была не была!" - подумал Ленни, когда мальчик застонал в первый раз. Он убрал руку, наклонился и, старясь не тронуть хуй парня небритой щекой, лизнул его. И еще...  
Пацан громко охнул и прогнулся. Член ткнулся в губы Ленни, размазав по ним каплю. Мальчишка уперся пятками в койку, было тесно, поэтому пришлось малёк раздвинуть ноги, чтобы Ленни удобно придвинулся между, и стал подмахивать сильнее. Он поскуливал от удовольствия, неожиданного упавшего на него с неба, и совсем не хотел, чтобы Ленни перестал, а с другой стороны - уже слабо себя контролировал.  
Дэним стиснул свою руку на кулаке Ленни, умоляя сжать еще посильнее и задвигал быстрее, постанывая от удовольствия.  
Намек Ленни понял - главным образом потому, что сам обычно руководил примерно тем же образом. Немного придвинувшись по однозначно тесному для двоих спальному месту, и продолжал всячески делать парню хорошо.  
В какой-то момент руку Ленни убрал , взяв хуй Дэнима в рот полностью - благо небольшой. Ощущение необычное, вкус необычный - но у самого Ленни от этого уже опять стояло так, как не стояло при виде самой что ни на есть сочной девахи.  
Паренек под ним совсем поплыл. Он громко постанывал, звуки были похожи на мольбы бездомной псины накормить её. А собственно Дэним ею и являлся. И вот он, отогревшийся, сытый, получал еще одну нежданную радость. Так с ним не обращались случайные попутчики. Так он развлекался только в то кажущееся бесконечно далеким время, пока жил в приюте и учился у старших пацанов, а потом и сам учил. Взрослые мужики обычно потребляли его, раскладывали как хотели, ебали, как хотели, а потом совали в кулак мелкую купюру и сваливали.  
А этот... сосредоточенно сосал, сопя в лобок, мусоля стоящий торчком подростковый хер, даже осторожничал...  
От восторга Дэним запрокинул голову, - так что Ленни только кадык и видел, - пару раз мотнул ей по скомканному спальнику, жалобно простонал "Еще немножко..."  
И слил прямо Ленни в рот, вздрагивая и сипло, натужно выдыхая.  
Ленни ощутил семя у себя во рту, горьковатое на вкус с терпким запахом.  
Ленни отсасывал пацану с огромным удовольствием. Кто б сказал ему, что так вообще можно - получил бы выговор с занесением в грудную клетку. Ни черта подобного быть не могло - однако вот поди ж ты, дальнобойщик с полной отдачей стискивал губами и облизывал маленькую твердую штучку.  
Дэним вдруг вскинулся, запрокинул голову, толкнулся бедрами в рот и кончил, брызнув в губы Ленни горячей спермой - совсем немного.  
Ленни приподнялся, сглотнул вкусное - да, сперма парня понравилась ему на вкус; необычно - и наклонился опять, начисто облизывая опавший член пацана.  
\- Ох... Слышь, Дэн... Спасибо тебе. Здорово было, - он облизнул губы. Как шлюха.  
Дэним поднял голову, мутными, ошалевшими глазами посмотрел на дальнобойщика.  
Он испытывал сейчас чувства, пугавшие его. Они были неправильными, глупыми, слабыми. Он был бездомным и никто ему не был нужен.  
Но это леннино "было" как-то черезчур болезненно кольнуло. Да, все прошло. Он заплатил за дорогу и еду, и даже получил сдачу.  
"Давай, парень. Выметайся".  
Дэним выдавил улыбку.  
\- Это тебе спасибо, Ленни.  
Даже если бы водила не заплатил, честное слово, он бы не огорчился.  
Мальчишка сполз с койки. Натертая жопа изрядно саднила. И стал шарить по полу, собирая штаны и трусы. Он еще не отошел после слива и все никак не мог сообразить, где вход у этих сраных джинсов.  
Ленни сам потянулся было за трусами, пытаясь в них влезть - стоящий колом хуй отчаянно мешал - потом суетливо начал искать кошелек, чтобы вынуть двадцать, нет, пятьдесят долларов. Потом посмотрел на одевающегося пацана и...  
\- Слушай, Дэним, ты мне вот чего скажи - тебе в этом Эшвилле что-то надо?  
Он перевел дыхание, всматриваясь в лицо мальчишки, наполовину залитое тьмой.  
\- А то, может, я бы тебя и подальше подбросить мог? А то хрен знает, когда ты теперь и поешь.  
По лицу парнишки, быстро обернувшемся на Ленни, пробежала судорога. Он не знал, как ему поступить. Ленни ему понравился. А если и выкинет, ну так и что. Не первый, не последний... Чего такого в том, чтобы поехать дальше... Но если псина привяжется к кому-то, она будет страдать еще сильнее, когда её выкинут. Нельзя привыкать. Никак нельзя.  
\- Ленни... - медленно начал Дэним, подбирая слова и сглатывая горечь. - Я бы... и рад... и в Эшвилле мне не сказать чтоб что-то надо...  
Мальчишка опустил взгляд и тут увидел хуй водилы, торчащий из-под пуза.  
Уголки губ медленно растянулись в улыбку.  
\- ...и тебе тоже кто-то ведь должен первую помощь оказывать... Да только стеснять тебя не хотел и... - его голос стал звонче - ...и просить меня дальше подбросить.  
\- Вот и отлично, Дэн, - Ленни дотянулся до башки пацана, взъерошивая ему волосы, - Вот и классно. Тогда... ты сам скажешь, когда захочешь сойти, лады?  
Ленни улыбался. Все-таки это невероятно, невозможно удачный рейс. Его хер был полностью согласен с хозяином.  
\- Стеснять-то ты меня по любому не будешь. Сам видишь, тут места для двоих вполне хватает. Что б мы тут не собрались делать, - Леонард улыбнулся, касаясь своего хуя.  
\- И вот еще что, - он пожевал губами, - Тебе как самому... ну, первая помощь понадобится - ты говори. Я сделаю.


End file.
